


Longing For You

by scottishlowden



Category: Dunkirk (2017) RPF, Jack Lowden - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:04:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scottishlowden/pseuds/scottishlowden
Summary: The one where the girl is an actress and has never met Jack Lowden but fans like the idea of them together and they both respect each other’s work/are interested in each other.





	Longing For You

**Author's Note:**

> This was based of a prompt I received on Tumblr that I got way too into. 
> 
> Find me at: @scottishlowden on Tumblr & Twitter

_**@ YourName:** Congrats to @JALowden on another brilliant film. @EnglandisMineMO is a belter. Is there no stopping you?!_

_**@ YourName:** P.s. @JALowden - who knew early-twenties Morrissey was so cute?_

_**@JALowden:** @ YourName You’re far too kind to me, glad you enjoyed it. Hope I wasn’t too distracting? _

Twitter was easily the pairs nemesis when it came to interacting with each other and the fans were lapping the interaction up as they so often did. The teasing, praise and flirting had been continuing on for almost a year and Y/N didn’t want it to end, the banter providing her with some normality in her crazy and hectic world.

Despite being in the same industry as each other, Y/N and Jack had still yet to meet, with endless schedules, premieres and more promos than felt necessary, neither of them could catch a break where they were in the same city and actually free at the same time.

That didn’t stop the outpour of comments from fans providing theories on their so-called ‘relationship’, if it wasn’t so laughable, Y/N probably would have felt giddy at the thought.

_**@ YourName:** @JALowden now you’re just flattering yourself babe. That’s not cute._

_**@JALowden:** @ YourName you take that back._

“This is ridiculous, can you guys meet already? It’s sickening, and so public!” Y/N’s friend Jen whined from her position on the other girl’s sofa, the box of Milk Tray was on its way to being completely demolished and she drank the wine from the bottle, “Just because my love life has fallen down the shitter, doesn’t mean yours should.”

The young actress rolled her eyes and nabbed a chocolate from the box, “It’s just harmless flirting, it doesn’t mean anything.”

“Well it definitely doesn’t look like nothing from where I’m sitting, quite the opposite actually.”

“I think you need to give me the bottle and I’ll make some tea instead,” she grabbed the drink from Jen’s hand and quickly exited towards the kitchen. She popped it on the inside of the fridge door and took out the milk instead.

“Look, it’s not that I don’t like him, because I absolutely do, but it can’t mean anything. I don’t even know him,” her voice rang through the apartment as she tried to defend the situation. When she heard no response, she continued to make the tea and took both mugs back into the living room.

“Are you not talking to me no- what are you doing?!” Jen had pulled the other girls laptop onto her knee, Twitter open as she hotly typed away. Y/N tried to pull the device away but to no avail, so she pulled her mobile phone from her back pocket and opened the Twitter app to see what damage was being made. The next moment her phone buzzed and she noticed the little '1’ on the message box along the bottom. She curiously tapped the icon and saw Jack’s name sitting at the top.

 **Jack Lowden @JALowden**

_It’s about time you messaged me, thought I was gonna have to up my game. Again._

What. The. Fuck.

She pressed into the conversation and saw a message sat above his that she most certainly did not send.

“You absolutely did not, you little cow,” Y/N turned to her best friend who was all too engrossed in the screen before her, she grinned and continued to type.

“I’m helping your love life along sugar, you’ll thank me for this later.”

Before Y/N even had chance to give her own input into the Twitter conversation, another message from ‘her’ had appeared on the small screen.

 **Y/F/N Y/L/N @ YourName**

_Sorry it’s been so long, you know how it is. But my good friend gave me a small nudge to get in touch._

The young girl raised her eyebrow at her friend, her left hand rested on her hip, “‘my good friend’? No bloody clue who that is.”

Jen quietly closed the laptop over and stepped in front of Y/N, she pressed the laptop into the other girls hands before looking at her with a soft expression, “I know you think I’m just teasing you, but I – I just worry that you’re gonna stay single forever and you talk about him so often, I don’t even think you realise you do it. There’s no harm in pushing this, worst case scenario you just stay friends, best case? You fall in love.”

Y/N huffed out a small laugh, “That’s a bit dramatic, isn’t it?”

“Stop deflecting. I’m crashing in the spare room, please don’t wake me before noon unless it’s to tell me you got a date. Actually, fuck off, don’t wake me up for that.” And with that, Jennifer left the room. Y/N waited for the sound of the spare bedroom door as it closed before she released a defeated sigh.

She sat herself down on the sofa and rested her head in her hands, she felt somewhat scared that the meddling of her friend would cause some sort of a rift between her and Jack, but she began to re-think his response. ‘It’s about time you messaged me’, had he really been waiting for a signal from her? ‘thought I was gonna have to up my game. Again.’

Time to throw caution to the wind, girl.

She raised herself from the chair and headed back to the kitchen to retrieve the half empty wine bottle and a glass from the cupboard and returned to the living room. The woman poured herself a glass and settled down with her laptop and a relaxing playlist on Spotify. It’s now or never.

There was a reply waiting for her when she opened the lid and she nervously opened it to see Jack’s reply.

**Jack Lowden @JALowden**

_You’ve been talking about me to your friends? I must have made quite the impression on you then._

**Y/F/N Y/L/N @ YourName**

_Didn’t have to, she was quick to notice that you practically cyber stalk me._

**Jack Lowden @JALowden**

_You cheeky rascal, I do no such thing. Would it be such a bad thing though?_

**Y/F/N Y/L/N @ YourName**

_Being cyber stalked? I mean, it’s certainly alarming, let’s hope I don’t need to have a restraining order put against you._

**Jack Lowden @JALowden**

_You wouldn’t dare._

**Y/F/N Y/L/N @ YourName**

_Guess you’ll have to prove yourself then, Lowden._

**Jack Lowden @JALowden**

_Are you free tomorrow night?_

That one simple message took Y/N by surprise, it’s not that either of the pair hadn’t asked the other that before, they had on a few occasions and it’s no secret that they wanted to meet, but never had Jack asked that during a flirtatious conversation. Never had he actively stopped himself from sending a teasing reply to ask if she had a free evening.

**Y/F/N Y/L/N @ YourName**

_Yeah, I am._

**Jack Lowden @JALowden**

_Come to mine, I’ll cook dinner, and then maybe I won’t need to cyber stalk you, and you can drop the restraining order nonsense._

F.U.C.K.

She was all of two seconds from banging down the door to where Jen was sleeping and having a heart attack, the beating in her chest was almost audible in her ears and she couldn’t quite believe he’d actually asked her to his home.

Before she had time to reply, another message popped up on the screen.

**Jack Lowden @JALowden**

_Please tell me that was okay to ask._

Y/N frowned at the man’s words, confused why he would start to doubt himself. She waited a moment more to allow her heart rate to slow down, took a long gulp of her drink and set to work on her response.

**Y/F/N Y/L/N @ YourName**

_Of course it was, and I’d really like that. Is THE Jack Lowden getting all domestic?_

**Jack Lowden @JALowden**

_You really are a terror, you had me worried. But yeah, I am, only for you though so don’t go shouting it all over Twitter, don’t want all the girls thinking I’m a slave in the kitchen._

**Y/F/N Y/L/N @ YourName**

_My oh my, I sure feel special now._

**Jack Lowden @JALowden**

_You are aren’t ya?_

**Y/F/N Y/L/N @ YourName**

_Well if you say so then it must be true…_

**Y/F/N Y/L/N @ YourName**

_Send me your address and a time and I’ll be there._

As soon as the message had been sent, she closed the lid on her laptop and grinned idiotically. For years, her career was her sole source of happiness, the one thing that kept her striving, working and aiming even higher, but for once she felt like this side of her life was starting to pick up too. No matter what happened tomorrow night, the friend boundaries had been pushed and pulled a few to many times for it to remain what it once was. She just hoped she wouldn’t be disappointed with the outcome, hoped that he genuinely liked her for who she was and not her acting ability, and that he liked her full stop.

The following evening, after a day of taunting and teasing from Jen, Y/N arrived at Jack’s front door, feeling every bit self-conscious, excited, apprehensive and content as she could. But as soon as he opened the door with that all too endearing dimpled smile, all the negative feelings vanished and all she could think was, thank god for social media and meddling best friends.

She didn’t return home that evening, she didn’t think about the outside world, she didn’t think about the fans, or work or anything but the man in front of her that was so clearly falling as in love with her as she was with him.

And who knew they’d have one single tweet to thank.

**@ YourName: Why was @JALowden not on my radar before War & Peace? This is an outrage! My Sunday nights have just gotten better.**


End file.
